Die Szenarien-Kollektion
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Finally, Sheldon and Amy have engaged! Would you have liked a different scenario for the proposal? Here we go! :-)
1. Die Romantik-Definition

Was genau ist eigentlich Romantik? Mit der Diskussion dieser nicht ganz unerheblichen Frage, (forderte Amy doch schließlich nahezu permanent mehr Romantik in ihrer Beziehung ein und hatte Sheldon damals während ihrer Zugfahrt nach Napa Valley doch nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich über das Konzept der Romantik in sarkastischer Weise (ausgerechnet dann konnte Sheldon sarkastisch sein!) lustig zu machen, wenngleich dies auch bekanntermaßen zu ungeahnten positiven Folgen geführt hatte) hatten Sheldon und Amy die letzten Stunden ihrer heutigen Date Night verbracht. Nur wenn man wüsste, was genau Romantik eigentlich ist, da waren sie sich einig, könnte man auch romantisch handeln. Das Bedienen romantischer Klischees jedenfalls (ach! küssen im Regen, Sex am Strand, Baden im See bei Sonnenuntergang!) fanden nur die weiblichen 50% unter ihnen romantisch. Die anderen 50% sahen überall nur Probleme (küssen im Regen: Wasser im Mund, Wasser in der Nase, Wasser in den Ohren! Sex am Strand: Sand im Mund, Sand in der Nase, Sand in den Ohren! Baden im See bei Sonnenuntergang: Mücken an den Körperteilen über Wasser, Blutegel an den Körperteilen unter Wasser, Ameisen in den Kleidungsstücken an Land).

Sheldon hatte beschlossen, das Problem von einer anderen Seite aus zu betrachten: Etymologisch gesehen, hatte er gemeint, müsste der Begriff der Romantik auf das Wort Roman zurückgehen und dieses wiederum auf das Adjektiv romanisch und das wiederum auf die Stadt Rom und das schlussendlich auf Romulus und Remus, die Stadtgründer Roms, welche der Legende nach von Göttern abstammten und von einer Wölfin aufgezogen worden waren...  
Nein, so kamen sie nicht weit, das musste Sheldon sich eingestehen. Allerdings, hier machte er sich eine mentale Notiz, müsste er mal recherchieren, ob er für die nächste Date Night nicht einen Film über die besagten Gründer Roms besorgen konnte. Götter, Wölfe, Mord und Totschlag, was wollte man mehr für einen schönen Abend zu zweit (der einzige Wermutstropfen war natürlich, dass es hier wohl keine Raumschiffe geben würde, aber Amy würde es schon verkraften)!

Um aber erstmal das Problem mit der Romantik zu klären, war er zu seinem gut ausgestatteten Bücherregal gegangen, hatte nach einem geeigneten Nachschlagewerk gesucht, hatte sich dann (mal wieder) gefragt, warum er eigentlich noch Bücher besaß (na gut, sie vermittelten seiner Wohnung einen intellektuellen Touch, das musste man ihnen lassen), hatte dann sein Tablet geholt, sich neben Amy auf die Couch gesetzt und, wie schon bei so vielen Date Nights zuvor, Wikipedia aufgerufen.

War die Online-Enzyklopädie nicht der schönster aller Zeitvertreibe? Zumindest einer der schönsten, auf die er sich mit Amy einigen konnte. Wie man sich stundenlang vom Hölzchen aufs Stöckchen hangeln konnte und wieder zurück. Welche Wunderwelt an neuen, interessanten Informationen sich doch hinter jedem Hyperlink befand! Und es gab so unglaublich viele davon!

Entzückt darüber, dass sie einen weiteren wunderbaren Abend mit dem gemeinsamen Schmökern im Internet verbringen würden, kuschelten sich Amy und Sheldon unter eine Decke, setzten ihre Lesebrillen auf (Sheldon hatte Amy kürzlich gebeichtet, dass seine Augen mit dem Alter (immerhin war er schon über 35!) schlechter geworden waren und er seit einiger Zeit heimlich Kontaktlinsen trug, denn ein durch und durch perfekter Homo Novus könnte ja wohl schlecht in der Öffentlichkeit mit einer Brille herumlaufen) und fingen an, sich im Gewühl des Hypertextes zu verlieren. Wobei natürlich nur Amy sich verlor, Sheldon wusste noch ganz genau, wann und in welcher Reihenfolge sie die einzelnen Seiten angeklickt hatten.

Sie fanden heraus, dass die Romantik eine kulturgeschichtliche Epoche in Europa war, die sich vom späten 18. bis weit ins 19. Jahrhundert zog, in der Liebe und Sehnsucht eine zentrale Rolle gespielt hatten und in der alle Grenzen gesprengt und althergebrachte Regeln gebrochen werden sollten. Vermutlich hatte der Begriff „romantisch" also hier seinen Ursprung, auch wenn sie keine genaue Definition dessen erlangen konnten, was man heutzutage unter „Romantik" verstehen würde, wenn man denn nicht von der Epoche sprach.

Aber es gab ja noch so viele weitere interessante Informationen! Oh, ewiger Dank dem Erfinder des Hypertextes! Neben dem in der Romantik beliebten Konzept der Universalpoesie (Amy fand es toll, Sheldon bescheuert), den in dieser Zeit entstandenen Schauergeschichten und der Abgrenzung zwischen den Epochen der Klassik und der Romantik fanden sie auch das Symbol der blauen Blume interessant.

Wobei es Sheldon eher ziemlich irritierte. Wenn die blaue Blume das Symbol der Romantik war, wieso galten dann heutzutage rote Rosen als die Blumen der Liebe? Amy meinte, dass das sicherlich an den Stacheln läge (ja, Rosen hatten botanisch gesehen Stacheln und keine Dornen, hatte sie, schließlich ausgewiesene Expertin auf den Gebieten der Biologie und der romantischen Klischees, erklärend hinzugefügt). Rote Rosen wären zwar (zumindest nach allgemeinem Dafürhalten und wenn man grundsätzlich Blumen mochte) wunderschön, könnten aber aufgrund ihrer Stacheln auch große Schmerzen zufügen, genauso wie die Liebe.

Sheldon hatte schlucken müssen, denn die Zeit, in der er von Amy getrennt war, stand ihm noch deutlich vor Augen. In der Tat, Liebe, bzw. ihre Abwesenheit, konnte wirklich schmerzen! Und nicht nur seelisch, nein, und das hatte er zuerst gar nicht glauben wollen, denn er hatte es immer für eine Metapher gehalten, sogar körperlich. So ein eindringlicher, kaum eindeutig zu lokalisierender Schmerz im Bauchraum war das gewesen. War es das Herz? Oder der Magen? Gab es da irgendein hormonproduzierendes Organ, was dieses Gefühl hervorrief? Google-Recherchen und das Studieren von Anatomie-Plakaten hatten ihm nicht weitergeholfen (wie frustrierend, etwas nicht mit wissenschaftlichen Methoden begreifen zu können!), aber letztlich hatte die Frage an Brisanz verloren, da Amy und er jetzt wieder zusammen waren und hoffentlich nie wieder getrennt sein würden.

Er hatte ihre Hand genommen, sie gedrückt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. „Du bist wirklich klüger als ich dachte. Ich meine… NOCH klüger! Aber im Lichte dieser neuen Information scheint es mir völlig paradox, dass man in Blumenläden fast nur Rosen ohne Stacheln kaufen kann, wenn diese doch genauso wichtig sind wie die Blüten, um das zweischneidige Schwert der Liebe zu symbolisieren. Ich finde, wir sollten zukünftig aus den beiden soeben genannten Gründen die roten Rosen vergessen und stattdessen-" er hatte eine kurze Google-Suche gestartet „-die blaue Kugeldistel, Echinops Ritro, zur Blume unserer Wahl für romantische Anlässe erklären. Sie hat fiese Stacheln, ach nein, Entschuldigung, ich sehe gerade, es sind Dornen, und die richtige Farbe. Falls dir die Blüten zu klein sind, würde ich mich alternativ auch noch auf die wesentlich größeren Artischockenblüten einlassen, die würde ich allerdings auch eher schon wieder als violett definieren."

Amy lächelte selig. Die strenge Logik, mit der Sheldon die Welt betrachtete, war einfach so… sexy! Sie konnte wahrlich nicht genug bekommen von diesem Mann. Und sie liebte ihn so sehr!  
„Apropos definieren. Jetzt haben wir uns seit Stunden auf Wikipedia herumgetrieben und immer noch keine Definition von Romantik gefunden. Ich würde deshalb Folgendes vorschlagen: vielleicht ist es ja auch einfach romantisch, wenn man mit einem geliebten Menschen einen Moment der geistigen Intimität erlebt. Wenn es einen Augenblick gibt, in dem man weiß, der andere denkt und fühlt gerade genau so wie ich. Wenn wir dies als Romantik definieren, dann haben wir, glaube ich, gerade einen sehr romantischen Abend erlebt."

Sheldon sah sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ja, das glaube ich auch," sagte er dann lächelnd. Amy sah ihm in die Augen. „Sheldon, wo wir uns ja nun so ausführlich mit dem Thema der Romantik befasst haben. Willst du nicht die Chance nutzen und… mich etwas... Romantisches fragen?" Sie sah ihn hoffend an. Sheldon zögerte kurz. Er wusste nicht ganz, was sie meinte. Dann erhellte sich seine Miene. „Amy, willst du heute Nacht vielleicht bei mir schlafen? Mit allen Konsequenzen, die das nach sich ziehen kann?" Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch mit den Augen. Amy lächelte nachsichtig. „Sehr gerne Sheldon, aber ich meinte eigentlich eine andere Frage." „Was denn?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Soll ich dich fragen, ob du noch einen Tee möchtest?"

„Nein, das auch nicht." Amy seufzte innerlich. Mit dem Zaunpfahl zu winken war anscheinend in dieser speziellen Situation nicht genug, eher musste sie Sheldon damit wohl einen ziemlich großen Schubs verpassen. Schließlich war es doch manchmal auch romantisch, auf Konventionen zu pfeifen und alle Regeln zu brechen, oder? Amy nahm Sheldons Hände in ihre, bereitete sich innerlich auf eine der wichtigsten Fragen vor, die sie je jemandem stellen würde und fragte schließlich mich leicht zitternder Stimme „Sheldon Lee Cooper, willst du mich heute Abend bitten, deine Frau zu werden?". Dann biss sie sich etwas verlegen und unsicher auf die Lippe. War sie vielleicht zu forsch gewesen? Sheldon war schließlich ein traditioneller texanischer Gentleman – oder hielt sich zumindest dafür.

Augenblicklich fingen in Sheldons Kopf die Gedanken und Gefühle an, durcheinander zu wirbeln. Zuerst war er irritiert. Solch eine Frage hatte er ja noch nie gehört. Hatten sich die sozialen Konventionen für einen Heiratsantrag denn in den letzten Monaten grundlegend geändert, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hätte? Unwahrscheinlich, Penny hätte ihn sicherlich unverzüglich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Warum hatte Amy ihn dann gefragt? Ok, Logisch vorgehen, was war hier gerade passiert? Sie hatten sich über die Romantik informiert. Schauergeschichten, blaue Blumen, Liebe, dieser Unsinn mit der Universalpoesie, Grenzen überschreiten, Regeln brechen... ja, Amy hatte eindeutig eine Regel gebrochen! Hielt sie das etwa für romantisch? Na gut, laut Wikipedia war das ein Kennzeichen der Romantik. Aber hatte sie ihn nur gefragt, weil sie etwas Romantisches tun wollte? Nein, es musste, das wurde ihm schlagartig klar, wohl hauptsächlich daran liegen, dass er sie schon seit Monaten hatte warten lassen. Ach Cooper, du bist auch einfach ein Idiot (wenn auch ein brillanter)!

„Ja, das will ich!" Sheldon beugte sich vor, küsste Amy auf die Stirn, flüsterte, „Danke, Amy" und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er kehrte mit der Ringschachtel in seiner Hand zurück zu Amy, kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden und sagte verlegen „Ich habe noch gar keine Rede vorbereitet. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich überhaupt jemals die passenden Worte finden würde, obwohl wir beide ja wissen, dass ich sehr wortgewandt bin, aber das ist alles auch neu für mich (wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn es nicht neu für mich gewesen wäre, dachte er sich dann, ein Heiratsantrag im Leben reicht ja wohl) - Also Amy, dann frage ich dich jetzt einfach gerade heraus: willst du meine -"

Amy, hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie hatte den Ring aus der Schachtel genommen, auf ihren Finger gesetzt und war nun dabei, Sheldon leidenschaftlich zu küssen. „Sheldon, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, dass du mir diese Frage stellst!" Sheldon jedoch konnte diese erneute Verletzung des Protokolls nicht dulden- Romantik hin oder her. Er selbst sah sich ja auch eher als einen Verfechter der Klassik. Ein Klassiker sozusagen. „Amy! Erstens habe ich meine Frage noch gar nicht zu Ende gestellt, und du weißt, wie wichtig es mir ist, Dinge zu beenden, zweitens benötige ich eine verbale Bestätigung von dir (das Thema hatten wir doch beim Koitus schon mal!) und drittens muss ich dir den Ring auf den Finger schieben! Tz!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog den Ring von ihrem Finger, steckte ihn wieder in die Schachtel, sah Amy in die verdrehten Augen und und fragte „Amy Farrah Fowler, ungeduldigste und gleichzeitig geduldigste Person, die ich kenne, und mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit einzige Liebe meines Lebens. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten?"

 **So, das war die erste von insgesamt 7 Heiratsantrag-Geschichten, die ich im letzten Jahr geschrieben habe :-). Ok, es gab noch zwei weitere (das Antrags-Dilemma und die 3-Nächte-Erkenntnis), aber die hatte ich ja hier bereits schon veröffentlicht. Die anderen Geschichten werde ich dann sukzessive in den nächsten Tagen als weitere Kapitel einstellen. Vielleicht findet ihr darunter ja einen Favoriten?**

 **Wie hat euch denn eigentlich der "richtige Antrag" von Sheldon gefallen? Ich für meinen Teil war etwas enttäuscht. Die ganze Ramona-Sache fand ich blöd und ich hatte mir auch irgendwie etwas "Verrückteres" erhofft als einen traditionellen Kniefall mit Ring in der Schachtel. Aber ich fand es romantisch, dass er für Amy durch's ganze Land geflogen ist. Und letztendlich zählt ja auch nur das Ergebnis, also dass Amy hoffentlich "Ja" sagt ;-)**


	2. Das Schlüsselbund-Geheimnis

Völlig erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig überglücklich ließ Amy sich auf ihren (laut neu aufgesetzter Mitbewohnervereinbarung und angepasster Beziehungsrahmenvereinbarung war es nun endlich offiziell) Platz auf der Ledercouch plumpsen.  
Was für ein Tag! Seit 5 Uhr am Morgen waren sie und Sheldon nun fast ununterbrochen auf den Beinen gewesen und hatten Amys Umzug in Sheldons Wohnung koordiniert (Sheldons Part) bzw. Kartons und Möbel geschleppt (diese Aufgabe oblag, na klar, dem Rest der Gruppe). Aber dank Sheldons sorgfältiger Planung waren sämtliche Arbeiten reibungslos verlaufen, nichts war zu Bruch gegangen, alle Möbelstücke standen in den richtigen Zimmern an den richtigen Stellen und die Kartons waren bereits ausgepackt.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Pizza-Orgie (Amy hatte zwar ihren Esstisch mitgebracht, sie hatten aber trotzdem wieder alle auf dem Sofa gegessen, manche Dinge änderten sich wohl einfach nie!) hatten ihre Freunde sich verabschiedet.  
Anschließend hatte Sheldon darauf bestanden, dass Amy gleich die geänderte Beziehungsrahmenvereinbarung, die Amy eine Menge neuer Rechte zugestand, und die neu aufgesetzte Mitbewohnervereinbarung unterschrieb. Wie hätte er heute Nacht auch nur eine Minute ruhig schlafen können, wenn er zuvor nicht sämtliche Notfall-Szenarien mit Amy durchgegangen wäre (den unwahrscheinlichen, aber möglich Angriff von Zombies oder Vampiren mit inbegriffen)!

Sheldon kam mit zwei Tassen Tee aus der Küche und setzte sich neben Amy auf die Couch.  
„Eine Sache gibt es noch, die wir heute noch erledigen müssen," sagte er.  
„Was denn?" fragte Amy müde. „Müssen wir noch ein Szenario für den Angriff von Werwölfen durchspielen?"  
„Gute Idee, aber lass uns das auf morgen verschieben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Werwolf-Invasion erscheint mir, im Gegensatz zu Zombies und Vampiren, zu gering, als dass das Fehlen eines ausgearbeiteten Szenarios zu einer ernsthaften Bedrohung heute Nacht führen könnte."  
„Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt. Was ist es dann?"  
„Du hast noch keinen Haustürschlüssel."  
„Stimmt."

Sheldon stand auf, ging in sein Zimmer und kam mit einem gigantischen Schlüsselbund in der linken Hand wieder.

Er setzte sich neben Amy auf die Couch und fing an, die Schlüssel vor ihr auszubreiten. Sie alle waren mit verschiedenfarbigen bunten Kunststoff-Schlüsselringen an einem kleineren Schlüsselring, offenbar aus Messing, befestigt, den Sheldon zwischen drei Fingern der linken Hand hielt.  
„Wow, das hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet!" Amy war ob der Menge an Schlüsseln ziemlich perplex.  
„Nun, also," fing Sheldon an zu erklären „der Schlüssel am grünen Ring ist für die Haustür und die Wohnungstür, der am blauen Ring für den Briefkasten, der am roten Ring für den Tresor, der am gelben Ring für Pennys und Leonards Wohnungstür, der am orangenen Ring für mein Büro in der Universität, der am pinken Ring für mein Bankschließfach, der am violetten Ring für das Haus meiner Mutter, der am braunen Ring für meinen Lagerraum (würdest du ihn für mich räumen lassen?) und der am schwarzen Ring für mein Tagebuch. - Den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen konnte ich naturgemäß nicht hier dran befestigen, aber den hast du ja bereits gefunden," fügte er lächelnd hinzu, froh, dass ihm dieser Witz so spontan eingefallen war, und Amy sah ihn etwas ungläubig an.  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals an diese Hippie-Ausdrucksweisen werde gewöhnen können," fuhr Sheldon nun wieder ernsthafter fort. „Ich maile dir nachher auch noch mal eine Excel-Tabelle mit der Zuordnung der einzelnen Farben zu den Schlüsseln zu, falls dir das jetzt zu schnell ging. Auf einem weiteren Arbeitsblatt enthält sie auch sämtliche Passwörter, PINs und Codes für mein Online-Banking, meine Social-Media-Profile usw."  
„Ähm, ok..."

Sheldon wirkte auf einmal nervös. „Weißt du Amy, ich will nicht nur meine Wohnung mit dir teilen, sondern alles. Mein ganzes Leben. Deswegen bekommst du die Schlüssel zu allem, was mir wichtig ist. Und die bunten Ringe, damit du sie nicht verwechselst. Ich verstehe ja, dass nicht jeder einen Schlüssel allein an seinem Bart erkennen kann."  
Mit diesen Worten legte er zitternd den klappernden Schlüsselbund in Amys Hand, und schloss seine eigene schnell darüber. Amy verstand nicht ganz, was in ihn gefahren war, doch ihr Herz klopfte nun etwas schneller als üblich, denn sie spürte, dass hier etwas im Busche war.  
„Es gibt noch einen zehnten Ring, Amy. An ihm hängt der Schlüssel zu unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft."  
Damit nahm er seine Hand von ihrer und Amy sah, dass der vermeintlich messingfarbene Schlüsselring eigentlich golden und mit einem Diamanten bestückt war.  
„Und was ist der Schlüssel zu unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft, Sheldon?" flüsterte Amy.  
„Deine Antwort auf die Frage, ob du mich heiraten willst!" flüsterte Sheldon zurück.  
„Dann stelle sie!" forderte Amy ihn auf.  
Und das tat Sheldon dann auch.


	3. Das Zauberhaftigkeits-Spektakel

Amy hatte ihn verhext, jawohl. Mit ihren leise rieselnden Schuppen fing es vor ein paar Jahren an und mit der Zeit war alles immer schlimmer geworden. Er war mal ein Mann der Wissenschaft gewesen, der die Kunst perfektioniert hatte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen (oder ihnen mit dem geeigneten Getränk adäquat zu begegnen). Man hielt ihn nicht nur für emotionslos, sondern sogar für asexuell! Was für ein Triumph! Und nun? War er ein Mann der Wissenschaft, der nicht nur seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte, sondern sich auch noch wünschte, er könnte seine Gefühle gegenüber seiner Freundin doch nur irgendwie deutlicher zeigen.  
Doch er hatte einen Plan. Er würde Amy heute ebenfalls gründlich verzaubern. Und dann würde sie hoffentlich verstehen, was er für sie empfand, wie wichtig sie ihm war und vor allem, was es für eine gute Idee wäre, wenn sie ihn in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft heiraten würde.

Er hatte vorgehabt, sich für den großen Abend als Harry Potter* in Hogwarts-Schuluniform zu verkleiden, oder besser noch, als Gandalf. Gandalf der Weiße, das hätte doch richtig Stil, oder? Aber Howard, den er in dieser Angelegenheit ausnahmsweise um Rat gefragt hatte (Wenigstens kannte sich Howard ja ein wenig auf dem Gebiet der Zauberei aus, wenn er es auch schon beruflich zu nichts von Bedeutung gebracht hatte), hatte ihm schließlich entsetzt und vehement davon abgeraten. Das Ganze sollte doch ein Heiratsantrag werden und Amy sei schließlich weder an kleinen Jungs noch an einem Sugar Daddy interessiert. Stattdessen hatte er ihm vorgeschlagen, sich wie ein Zauberkünstler anzuziehen, was wiederum Sheldon sehr albern fand (sollte er etwa einen Zylinder und weiße Handschuhe tragen?!), aber mit einer Google-Suche hatte Howard ihm beweisen können, dass ein Großteil der modernen Zauberer von heute anscheinend im klassischen Anzug auftrat und das sollte doch eigentlich ganz nach Amys Geschmack sein.

Und nun war es soweit, Amy würde jeden Augenblick vor seiner Tür stehen. Schnell checkte er noch mal alles, was er vorbereitet hatte. Er trug ein neues blaues Hemd in der Farbe seiner Augen, dessen Ärmel er aufgekrempelt hatte (ja, er war ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen in den letzten Minuten), sowie Hose und Weste seines Anzugs. Er hatte Blumen besorgt, das Essen brutzelte im Ofen, er hatte sich ein kulturelles Rahmenprogramm überlegt und ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für Amy vorbereitet. Seinen Trick hatte er auch mehrmals geübt - Und da klopfte sie auch schon! Mit einem kleinen Hopser sprang er zur Tür.

„Hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert, meine Dame!" forderte er Amy im Tonfall eines Zirkusdirektors auf, während er mit seinen Händen eine einladende Handbewegung machte. „...und erleben Sie eine Nacht voller Magie, die Sie garantiert nie wieder vergessen werden!"

Das würde Amy, die keinerlei Ahnung von Sheldons besonderer Überraschung gehabt hatte, bestimmt nicht. Der Anblick ihres Freundes jedenfalls hatte ihr den Atem verschlagen. In diesem Outfit hatte sie ihn ja noch nie gesehen! Es stand ihm außerordentlich gut.

Die Begrüßung dagegen, hatte sie irgendwie... skurril gefunden. Aber sie kam gar nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da Sheldon ihr nun einige Zweige eines gelb blühenden Strauches überreichte. „Ein kleines Begrüßungsgeschenk für die Dame. Es handelt sich dabei um die Art Hamamelis, auch Zaubernuss genannt!"  
„Danke sehr!" Amy lächelte. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, wo das hier, zumindest thematisch, hinführen würde. „Das ist wirklich ganz zauberhaft!"

Sheldon strahlte vor Freude. Sie hatte das Konzept augenblicklich verstanden. Ach, seine kluge Amy!  
„Nun, wenn du dich dann zu Tische begeben möchtest, das Essen wird gleich serviert."  
Amy ging zum Wohnzimmertisch, wo sie eine Zaubertafel (ach, wie süß!) vorfand, auf der Sheldon die Gänge des Menüs notiert hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Sheldon mit einem Zaubererhut in den Hand aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen, der, wie Amy vermutete, das Essen enthielt.  
„Na Sheldon, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, was du uns da Schönes gekocht, ich meine natürlich gezaubert, hast!"  
„Oh nein, jetzt habe ich ja ganz vergessen, dir zu zeigen, dass der Hut vorher leer war!" Sheldon schien ziemlich bestürzt über seinen Faux-Pas.  
„Macht doch nichts, dann zeigst du es mir beim nächsten Gang"  
„Nein, nein, wir machen das noch mal von vorn."  
Sheldon sammelte den Hut nebst dem Essen wieder ein, ging in die Küche, stellte dort den Hut auf den Tresen, zeigte Amy, dass er leer war, schwang dann den Zauberstab, den er sich von Howard ausgeliehen hatte (Hoffentlich kommt nachher noch sein eigener Zauberstab zum Einsatz, dachte sich Amy, innerlich kichernd) und – simsalabim – war das Essen im Hut gelandet. Amy, die das Geheimnis hinter diesem Trick schon seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, spendete trotzdem einen (soweit ihr das als einzelner Person möglich war) tosenden Applaus. Er war so süß! Und so attraktiv in diesem Anzug…

Nachdem sie das von Sheldon zubereitete Mahl genossen hatten (wieso hatte er noch nie zuvor gekocht? Das Essen war köstlich!), und einen von Penny zubereiteten „Zaubertrank" (wieso mixte Penny nicht öfter diesen Cocktail? Er war köstlich!) zu sich genommen hatten, kündigte Sheldon an, zum „kulturellen Part" des Abends übergehen zu wollen. Er erklärte Amy lang und breit, warum sie keinen Harry Potter oder sonstigen Film mit Hexen und Zauberern schauen würden und dass er sich ebenfalls gegen einen Vortrag von Goethes „Zauberlehrling" entschieden hatte.  
Wie gut, dass er kein Mentalmagier ist, dachte Amy, als ihre Gedanken bei Sheldons Erwähnung von Mozarts „Zauberflöte" schon wieder in ganz und gar nicht jugendfreie Richtungen abdrifteten.

Schließlich jedoch kamen sie an den Punkt, an dem Sheldon erklärte, was sie heute Abend machen würden: Tanzen! Natürlich zu Titeln mit einem Bezug zur Magie.  
Amy war begeistert. Das letzte Mal, dass sie mit Sheldon getanzt hatte, hatte zu ihrem ersten Kuss geführt; wer wusste, was für angenehme Überraschungen dann vielleicht heute Abend noch auf sie warteten?

Sheldon startete mit einer App in seiner Hosentasche (oder war es etwa doch Zauberei?) die Musikanlage und sie begannen zu „Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" von „The Police" zu tanzen. Als sie zur Textzeile „And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way." kamen, hatte Amy dass Gefühl, dass Sheldon ganz leise mitsang, und obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er es wirklich tat, begann langsam eine wunderbare Ahnung in ihr zu keimen.

Einige Stunden später war Amy erschöpft (der Hang ihres Freundes, Dinge nicht unvollendet zu lassen, hatten ihn eine äußerst umfängliche Playlist mit Musiktiteln zum Thema „Magie" erstellen lassen, die sie natürlich komplett durchgetanzt hatten), aber von Sheldons Bemühungen, ihr einen „zauberhaften" Abend zu bereiten, wirklich gerührt.

Sie ließen sich nebeneinander auf dem Sofa nieder. War es jetzt etwa so weit? Amy wurde nervös und machte sich darauf gefasst, gleich die Frage aller Fragen zu hören. Doch Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, als Sheldon ankündigte, dass nun zur „Abkühlung der erhitzten Körper und Gemüter" etwas „magischer Rätselspaß" folgen würde. Amy nahm noch mal einen großen Schluck von ihrem „Zaubertrank", während Sheldon etwas aus seinem Apothekerschrank holte. Es war ein Zauberwürfel.  
Echt jetzt? Sheldon wusste doch, dass sie solch einen Würfel mit links lösen konnte. Wo war da der „Rätselspaß"?  
Doch halt? Was war das? Da standen Wortfragmente auf den einzelnen Feldern. Amys Herz begann wild zu schlagen. „Gib her!" forderte sie ihn ungeduldig auf und nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie die blaue Seite gelöst**. Das Wort „meine" erschien nun in Sheldons Handschrift darauf. Oh Gott, es war wirklich wahr. Sie wurde zittrig, die Würfel ließen sich immer schlechter drehen. „Willst" stand nun lesbar auf der weißen. „Amy?" konnte sie kurz darauf auf der gelben entziffern. Amys Augen füllten sich mit Freudentränen „Oh Sheldon..." brachte sie nur hervor, während sie hektisch versuchte, die rote Seite fertig zu bekommen (sie wusste genau, Sheldon würde darauf bestehen, dass sie den Würfel zu Ende brachte): „Frau". Es fehlten nur noch Orange und Grün (komm schon, komm schon, komm schon): „du" und „werden,".  
„Ja!" „JA!" Amy sprang auf und warf ihre Arme um Sheldons Hals und ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sheldon hatte mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Sofa gestanden und innerlich die Zeit mitgezählt hatte, die Amy zum Lösen des Würfels gebraucht hatte, um vor lauter Nervosität nicht verrückt zu werden. Er schlang seine Arme um Amys Rücken, presste sie an sich und war in diesem Moment auch ein wenig froh, dass er seit Jahren schon heimlich trainierte, um eines Tages seine Braut Amy über die Schwelle tragen zu können.  
„Gut, ich hätte nämlich auch keine andere Antwort akzeptiert" raunte er ihr glücklich grinsend ins Ohr. Dann setzte er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und küsste sie. Anschließend sah ihr in die Augen, nahm ihre Hände in seine und erklärte ihr noch einmal seine Liebe. Amy schwebte auf Wolke sieben. Sie hätte in Sheldons Augen ertrinken können. War dies auch wirklich kein Tagtraum?  
Nein, es musste echt gewesen sein. Dazu war der Abend zu verrückt gewesen. Wie gut, dass Sheldon nicht noch auf die Idee, gekommen war, die Nummer mit der zersägte Jungfrau mit ihr durchzuspielen. Aber dafür, dachte sie, und sie musste schon wieder innerlich kichern, hätten sie ja erstmal eine Jungfrau haben müssen.  
Aber eigentlich war es wunderschön gewesen. Sheldon, der große, süße, unglaublich scharf aussehende Zauberer, hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, einen „zauberhaften" Abend für ihre Verlobung zu veranstalten.  
Sie kam wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung. Da fehlte doch noch etwas Entscheidendes! „Sheldon, hast du nicht noch einen Ring für mich?"  
„Du trägst ihn schon längst," flüsterte Sheldon und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Er hob ihre Hand an und küsste sie sanft. Ungläubig fiel Amys Blick auf einen goldenen Diamantring, der auf ihrem Finger steckte.

* Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, bevor ich wusste, dass Amy anscheinend doch auf Harry Potter steht...

** Auch hier habe ich dazu gelernt. Inzwischen weiß ich, dass zumindest für Zauberwürfel-Anfänger eine Schicht-für-Schicht-Lösung empfohlen wird und es vermutlich gar nicht möglich ist, einen Zauberwürfel Seite für Seite zu lösen. Betrachtet diese Szene daher bitte einfach als "künstlerische Freiheit"! :-D


	4. Die Beziehungsrahmendaten-Halbwertszeit

441 Module! Amys fettige Finger schmerzten und sie wischte sich mit dem Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wehe der Userin, die dieses Rezept für schwarz-weiß Gebäck* in die Koch-Community gestellt hatte, wenn der Teig im Ofen nun verlaufen sollte. Dann würde sie aber einen Kommentar verfassen, der sich gewaschen hatte! Von der 1-Sterne-Bewertung mal ganz zu schweigen!  
Naja, immerhin, sie probierte (bestimmt zum 6. Mal am heutigen Nachmittag des 4. Advents) noch mal etwas von den Teigresten (wenn Sheldon das sehen würde, wie sie rohen Kuchenteig aß!), war der Geschmack wirklich einwandfrei.  
Jetzt wurde es also spannend. Rein mit dem Blech in den Ofen und in etwa einer halben Stunde würde sie wissen, ob sich der Aufwand gelohnt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit konnte sie ja noch ein wenig von den Teigresten naschen. Hmmm, das erinnerte sie an die Plätzchen, die sie zu Pennys Junggesellinnenabschied gebacken hatte. Die, die nicht in die Tupperdose gepasst hatten, hatte sie zuhause behalten. Und was sie damit gemacht hatte, sollte besser keiner erfahren, vor allem nicht Sheldon!

Gespannt holte Amy einige Zeit später das Blech aus dem Ofen und stellte es zum Abkühlen auf einen Rost. Sie zückte augenblicklich ihr Handy, hielt es mit einigem Abstand auf den Riesenkeks, atmete tief durch, startete die App und - Ja, es funktionierte! Oh, Gottseidank! Naja, eigentlich candyqueen1983 sei Dank! Das Rezept aus der Kochcommunity hatte einwandfrei funktioniert. Amy machte noch schnell ein Foto von ihrem Meisterwerk, das sie dann in den nächsten Tagen zusammen mit ihrem mehr als wohlwollenden Kommentar und der 5-Sterne-Bewertung unter dem Rezept posten wollte.

3425 Wörter! Sheldons Finger schmerzten und er wischte sich mit seinem Unterarm den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. Wehe den Administratoren, sollten sie seinen Eintrag als irrelevant, nicht objektiv oder nicht genügend belegt bewerten und ihn deshalb nicht veröffentlichen. Dann würde er aber eine Beschwerde verfassen, die sich gewaschen hatte!  
Naja, immerhin hatte er den Text zuvor schon lokal auf seinem Computer erstellt. Er drückte (bestimmt zum 6. Mal am heutigen Nachmittag des 4. Advents) noch einmal auf den Speicher-Button (wenn Amy sehen würde, wie er ein und dieselbe Datei mehr als einmal speicherte!) und hoffte darauf, dass sein Vorhaben klappen würde.  
Jetzt wurde es also spannend. Er klickte auf Fertigstellen. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde er wissen, ob sich der Aufwand gelohnt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit konnte er sich ja noch mal die Fotos von Amy ansehen. Hmmm, das erinnerte ihn an das Foto von Amy, was er heimlich in seiner Nachttischschublade aufbewahrte. Und was er damit gemacht hatte, sollte besser keiner erfahren, vor allem nicht Amy!

Gespannt las Sheldon einige Zeit später die Bestätigungs-E-Mail, die die Administratoren ihm geschickt hatten. Er klickte auf den Link und - Ja, es funktionierte! Oh, Gottseidank! Naja, eigentlich den Administratoren sei Dank. Er würde also keine Beschwerde verfassen müssen.

Einige Tage später war Heiligabend da. Amy und Sheldon hatten beschlossen, dieses Jahr nur zu zweit und nur ganz klein zu feiern.  
Sie hatten sich beim Lieferservice Essen bestellt (Amy Würstchen mit Kartoffelsalat, Sheldon Gans mit Rotkohl und Knödeln) anschließend hatten sie die Christmas-Specials einiger ihrer Lieblingsserien angesehen und nun sollte es die Bescherung geben.

Amy packte ihr Geschenk zuerst aus. Es war eine Karte mit der Aufschrift: y=ln(x/m-s*a)/(r*r)**  
Sie überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, lächelte Sheldon dann an und flüsterte „Das wünsche ich dir auch, Sheldon, von ganzem Herzen!". Dann öffnete sie die Karte, wo sie folgenden Text vorfand:  
„Für eine der größten Wissenschaftlerinnen aller Zeiten: /wiki/Amy_Farrah_Fowler"***  
Amys Knie wurden vor Rührung ganz weich.  
„Oh Sheldon... mein eigener Wikipedia-Antrag? Von dir? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! Du hältst mich für eine der größten Wissenschaftlerinnen aller Zeiten? Wow, das ist so romantisch..."  
„Möchtest du ihn gleich lesen?"  
„Da fragst du noch? Natürlich!"

Amy ließ sich auf Sheldons Schreibtischstuhl nieder und rief den Eintrag auf dessen Computer auf, während ihr Freund ihr von hinten über die Schulter blickte.  
Amy war vor Begeisterung hin und weg. Der Eintrag war einwandfrei; neutral, doch trotzdem in gewisser Weise schmeichelhaft und wohlwollend geschrieben, beinhaltete Verlinkungen zu sämtlichen Aufsätzen, Artikeln und Thesen, die Amy je verfasst hatte, und war umfassend und tadellos belegt. Sheldon hatte sogar Informationen zu ihren Hobbies und ihrem Privatleben ergänzt. „Amy Farrah Fowler ist die Freundin des anerkannten theoretischen Physikers Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Experte auf den Gebieten der String-Theorie und der Dunklen Materie". Mit einem dazu passenden Bild, das sie beide vor dem CalTech zeigte und einem Link auf Sheldons eigenen Eintrag.  
„Du hast auch einen eigenen Wikipedia-Eintrag?" fragte sie, sich erstaunt zu Sheldon umdrehend.  
„Irgendwo musste ich das ganze Prozedere ja erstmal üben," antwortete dieser mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.  
Amy lächelte zurück und stand auf. Sie wurde nervös. Hoffentlich sah Sheldon nicht, dass sie leicht zitterte. „Ok, dann bist du jetzt an der Reihe."

Sheldons Geschenk war groß und sehr, sehr flach. Sheldon hob es an und fragte sich, was darin sein sollte. Von außen fühlte es sich ein bisschen an wie ein Backblech…  
Er riss das Papier ab und – tatsächlich, es kam ein Backblech zum Vorschein. Mit einem Kuchen, nein, einem riesigen Keks darauf! Und der Keks war gemustert. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Es war ein QR-Code!  
„Amy! Warum backst du mir denn einen QR-Code? Das muss ja ein Heidenaufwand gewesen sein! Die kann man doch ausdrucken!"  
„Dann wäre es aber nichts Besonderes gewesen, Sheldon. Und außerdem erinnert es so doch an die Weihnachtsplätzchen, die ich dir letztes Jahr gemacht habe."  
„Oh ja, die waren köstlich! … Aber in Anbetracht der Größe dieses Gebäckstücks und des Aufwands, den du mit seiner Erstellung hattest, scheint es mir unangebracht, es zu essen... Meinst du, ich kann mir den Keks einrahmen und an die Wand hängen? Das könnte ziemlich cool aussehen"  
„Wenn du dir dafür extra-starke Dübel besorgst und Penny bittest, dir zu helfen, sollte das funktionieren," meinte Amy „Aber du solltest ihn vorher vielleicht mal scannen," fügte sie nun etwas verlegen hinzu.  
„Oh ja, natürlich!"  
Sheldon zückte sein Smartphone, startete die entsprechende App, hielt es auf den Keks und hob kurze Zeit später erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Auf seinem Bildschirm standen die folgenden Worte: „Willst du mich heiraten, Sheldon?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Dafür, dass Amy eine der klügsten Wissenschaftlerinnen aller Zeiten war, konnte sie ganz schön dumme Fragen stellen. Natürlich wollte er sie heiraten! Warum wohl hatte er sonst seit anderthalb Jahren den Ring im Tresor liegen? Er war halt nur noch nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu fragen… Aber wenn er jetzt gleich „ja" sagen würde, dann wären sie verlobt und dann - er seufzte theatralisch.  
„Halbwertszeit der Beziehungsrahmendaten: gerade mal noch 6 Tage! Wohin soll das nur führen?" murmelte er und ging langsam an Amy vorbei zu seinem Computer. Amy folgte ihm mit klopfendem Herzen. Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Warum sagte er denn nichts?  
Sheldon meldete sich mit aller Seelenruhe bei Wikipedia an (Ernsthaft, Sheldon, „Klugscheisser_Deluxe"?!) und fing an, Amys Eintrag zu bearbeiten.  
Zuerst fügte er unter „Hobbys" „Anfertigung beeindruckender Backwerke (u.a. Todessterne, männliche Fortpflanzungsorgane, QR-Codes)" hinzu, bevor er schließlich den Absatz „Privates" zu bearbeiten begann. Er löschte das Wort „Freundin" aus dem Satz „Amy Farrah Fowler ist die Freundin des anerkannten theoretischen Physikers Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Experte auf den Gebieten der String-Theorie und der Dunklen Materie" (Amy meinte in diesem Moment, ihr bliebe das Herz stehen) und schrieb nach kurzer Bedenkzeit stattdessen „Verlobte" (was wieder zu einer ungewöhnlich heftigen, diesmal aber positiven Reaktion von Amys Herz führte).  
Als er gerade anfangen wollte, sein eigenes Profil entsprechend zu bearbeiten, drehte Amy den Schreibtischstuhl, auf dem Sheldon saß zu sich hin und sah ihn nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ist das jetzt ein „ja", Sheldon?"  
Er sah sie kurz irritiert an. Dann lächelte er, stand auf, umarmte sie, küsste ihre Wange und flüsterte „Natürlich, was denn sonst?" in ihr Ohr. Dann schaute er sie wieder an. „Wie wär's, wenn du den Tee machst und ich ändere noch schnell meinen Eintrag? Dann hole ich den Ring und dann schauen wir mal in meinem Kalender nach, wann wir Zeit für einen Hochzeitstermin hätten..."

 *** Schwarz-weiß Gebäck ist in Deutschland ein traditionelles Rezept für Weihnachtsplätzchen. Schaut euch die Bilder bei Google an, wenn ihr es nicht kennt, sonst könnt ihr euch Amys Geschenk wahrscheinlich nicht richtig vorstellen!**

 **** Eine hübsche kleine mathematische Spielerei. Wenn man die Gleichung umformt, ergibt sich irgendwann "merry= x-mas"**

 ***** URLs werden hier automatisch gelöscht. Aber ihr könnt sie euch ja bestimmt denken.**

 **Ziemlich nerdig, oder? Die nächste Geschichte wird wieder romantisch!**


	5. Das Angstüberwindungs-Konzept

Diese Geschichte wurde von einem Urlaub am Meer inspiriert. Ich fürchte, sie hat die Grenze zum Kitsch mehr als nur ein wenig überschritten und ist auch etwas OOC, aber wen stört's?

Knirschend kamen die Reifen von Amys Auto auf dem mit Kies und Schotter bedeckten Parkplatz zum Stehen. Schon bevor sie überhaupt die Türen geöffnet hatten, konnten sie das Rauschen der Wellen hören. Sheldon sah Amy an. Sie würden das jetzt durchziehen. Sie waren erwachsene Menschen, nicht nur das, sie waren brillante Wissenschaftler und er hatte sich mit Amys Unterstützung erfolgreich der Spinne erledigt.

Ja, die Spinne… Vor ein paar Tagen war es, als Sheldon auf einmal schreiend aus dem Bad lief und schnurstracks über den Flur zu Pennys Wohnungstür eilte, wo er in panischem Tempo sein dreifaches Klopfritual durchführte. Nur um sich dann daran zu erinnern, dass Penny nicht da war.  
Seine blonde, in ländlichen Kenntnissen bewanderte und immer wieder überraschend starke und beherzt zupackende Nachbarin war mit Bernadette im Kino. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Er musste dringend auf die Toilette, aber dort in einer Ecke seines Badezimmers saß, schwarz und dick und ganz bestimmt unglaublich hinterlistig, eine der widerlichsten Spinnen, die er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Penny musste sie wegmachen! Warum war sie nicht da, wenn er sie brauchte? Howard hätte ihm in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich empfohlen einfach das Waschbecken in der Küche zu benutzen, aber der Gedanke war ihm noch widerlicher vorgekommen als der, in Gegenwart der Spinne zu urinieren.  
Was sollte er nur tun? Er rief Amy über Skype an. Sie war schließlich Biologin und hatte ihm auch schon erfolgreich mit dem blauen Vogel geholfen.  
Zum Glück erschien ihr Gesicht, das er so sehr liebte, fast augenblicklich auf seinem Bildschirm.  
„Amy, ich muss mal!"  
Amy sah ihn nur irritiert an.  
„Ganz dringend!"  
Es folgte weitere Irritation von Seiten Amys.  
„Im Bad ist eine Spinne und Penny ist nicht da und ich will nicht ins Spülbecken urinieren."  
Endlich verstand Amy „Ok, Sheldon. Ich weiß, das ist nicht einfach für dich, aber du musst die Spinne wegmachen. Nimm ein Glas, stülpe es über die Spinne, dann schiebst du ein Stück Pappe unter das Glas..."  
„Aber die Spinne ist so groß, Amy. Und so eklig!"  
„Du hast vier Möglichkeiten: 1. du machst du Spinne weg. 2. Du ignorierst sie, während du die Toilette benutzt. 3. Du urinierst in das Waschbecken. 4. Du urinierst in deine Hose. Möglichkeit 3 und 4 halte ich persönlich allerdings für absolut indiskutabel."  
„Na schön... Aber du kommst mit!"  
Sheldon nahm seinen Laptop und trug ihn ins Badezimmer. Er hob ihn, so weit es ihm, physisch und psychisch, möglich war, in Richtung der Spinne.  
„Siehst du sie? Sieht sie nicht fürchterlich aus?"  
Amy rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Sie wollte es Sheldon gegenüber nicht zugeben, aber sie war in diesem Moment sehr froh, dass sie sich nur in virtueller Präsenz dieses Tieres befand.  
„Halb so wild, Sheldon. Jetzt hol mal ein Glas und ein Stück Pappe, damit du sie einfangen kannst."  
Resigniert stellte Sheldon den Laptop ab und holte die benötigten Utensilien. Als er wieder zurück kam, schaute er mit fragendem Blick in Amys Gesicht. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Du schaffst das!"  
Sheldon nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, atmete tief ein und näherte seine Hand langsam dem garstigen Ungetüm in der Badezimmerecke. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er schließlich das Glas über die Spinne gestülpt. Puh! Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Nun noch die Pappe unter das Glas schieben. Dafür musste er es noch mal ganz leicht kippen. Hoffentlich entwischte die Spinne nicht… Nein, er hatte es geschafft. Sie saß in der Falle. Erleichtert lächelnd drehte er sein Gesicht zu Amy, die alles über die Webcam verfolgt hatte.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Sheldon! Jetzt bring sie schnell raus!"  
Sheldon sammelte noch mal etwas Mut, hob dann Pappe und Glas von der Wand weg und brachte das achtbeinige Monster zum Wohnzimmerfenster, was er zuvor schon geöffnet hatte. Er setzte die Spinne auf das Fenstersims, schloss danach das Fenster so schnell es ging, brachte das Glas in die Küche und eilte zurück ins Bad.  
„Entschuldige, Amy". Er drückte die Stumm-Taste für das Mikrofon seines Laptops, drehte diesen dann zur Wand und hechtete zur Toilette. Ahhhh! Was für eine Erleichterung!  
Jetzt, nachdem sein so dringendes körperliches Bedürfnis erledigt war, wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, was er da gerade ganz allein geschafft hatte. Er wusch sich die Hände, ging zu seinem Laptop, drehte in zu sich herum, setzte sich damit auf den Rand der Badewanne und stellte das Mikrofon wieder an.  
„Bist du noch da, Amy?"  
„Natürlich, Sheldon. Deine Badezimmerkacheln waren ein Anblick, von dem ich mich einfach nicht losreißen konnte."  
Sheldon erkannte ihren sarkastischen Unterton. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht, dass du mit ansehen musst wie ich..."  
„Schon gut. Du Spinne ist also draußen?"  
„Ja!" Sheldon spürte, wie ihm vor Stolz die Brust schwoll. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich, also könne er es mit jedem Gegner der Welt aufnehmen. „Weißt du Amy, ich habe das immer für dummes Geschwätz gehalten, aber es ist tatsächlich ein unglaublich befriedigendes Gefühl, sich seiner Angst gestellt und sie überwunden zu haben."

Dieser letzte Satz war es gewesen, der sie beide hier hin, an diesen mit schrecklichen Erinnerungen und Befürchtungen assoziierten Ort geführt hatte. Denn er hatte dazu geführt, dass Amy auf die Idee gekommen war, dass sie beide ihre Ängste überwinden sollten, zumindest die irrationalen davon. Und eine irrationale Angst, die sie beide teilten, war die vor dem Ozean.  
„Noch niemals nicht habe ich einen Fuß in den Ozean gesetzt"*, hatte Sheldon Amy bei ihrem Trinkspiel in der Hütte im Wald anvertraut und Amy hatte nur angewidert den Kopf geschüttelt – sie ebenfalls nicht.  
Wenigstens hat es ein Gutes, dachte Sheldon, dass ich Amy damals nicht gesagt habe „noch niemals nicht habe ich die Wohnung ohne Gummihandschuhe geputzt" oder „noch niemals nicht bin ich freihändig Rad gefahren" oder „noch niemals nicht habe ich eine Glühbirne gewechselt, ohne vorher die Sicherung rausgedreht zu haben." Wäre Amy auf die Idee gekommen, diese Ängste zu bekämpfen… Er wusste nicht, ob er das überlebt hätte.  
Nun also der Ozean.

Sheldon öffnete die Autotür. Sofort schlug ihm der Geruch des Meeres, der Geruch nach Salz und Algen, entgegen, er hörte die Brandung rauschen, die Seevögel kreischen und er spürte den leichten Wind im Gesicht, der über die Dünen fuhr und die Küstenvegetation in wellenartige Bewegung versetzte.

Sofort war die Erinnerung wieder da an den Tag immer Sommer vor über dreißig Jahren, als er mit seiner Familie an den Strand gefahren war. Sein älterer Bruder hatte ihn geschnappt, war mit ihm ins Wasser gelaufen und hatte gedroht, ihn fallen zu lassen. Er hatte gekreischt wie verrückt und nur dem energischen Eingreifen seiner resoluten Mutter war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass er heile und trocken wieder an Land gekommen war. Nie wieder danach hatte er sich dem Wasser auch nur auf zehn Meter Entfernung genähert.

Bei Amy war es der Schwimmkurs in der Grundschulzeit gewesen. Dass die anderen Kinder sie wegen ihres altmodischen Badeanzugs und der gerüschten Badekappe, die ihre Mutter ihr aufgedrängt hatte, so gehänselt hatten, dass sie anschließend in der Umkleidekabine weinend zusammengebrochen war, war nur ein Grund für ihre Abscheu vor dem Wasser. Viel schlimmer war noch der Umstand, dass sie gesehen hatte, wie eines der Kinder heimlich ins Becken gepinkelt hatte. Als sie dann kurze Zeit später auch noch eine Dokumentation über die Verunreinigung der Meere gesehen hatte, war es mit ihrer Lust auf das Schwimmen endgültig vorbei gewesen.  
Den Strand dagegen hatte sie aber immer gemocht.

Sheldon streckte seine Hand aus, um Amy eine der Taschen mit den Utensilien, die sie für ihren Strandtag brauchen würden, abzunehmen. Anschließend griff er mit seiner anderen Hand nach Amys und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihrigen.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie ein einigermaßen windgeschütztes Plätzchen am menschenleeren Strand ausfindig gemacht und ihre Strandlaken ausgebreitet.  
Sheldon hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie einen einsamen Strand aufsuchen würden. Er hatte zu viel Angst davor, dass ihn irgendwelche Kinder schubsen, mit Wasser bespritzen oder mit Sand bewerfen würden. Amy hatte absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, ein paar einsame Stunden mit Sheldon am Strand zu verbringen, hatte sich dies aber nicht anmerken lassen, sondern nur darauf bestanden, dass „im Gegenzug" Leonards Metalldetektor zuhause bleiben müsste, worauf ihr Freund widerwillig zugestimmt hatte.

Amy, die bereits ihre Kleidung abgelegt hatte und nur noch einen trägerlosen Bikini trug (dieses Modell war von dem schicksalhaften Badeanzug aus der Grundschule so weit entfernt wie nur möglich), setzte sich auf ihr Laken und bedeutete Sheldon, sich links neben ihr niederzulassen. Er ging vorsichtig in die Hocke, darauf bedacht, mit seiner Hose nicht den Sand zu berühren und setze sich schließlich mit angezogenen Beinen neben Amy, die Unterarme auf die Knie aufgelegt.  
„Haaach" seufzte Amy, „ist es nicht herrlich hier? Der Wind, die Sonne, das Rauschen der Wellen, der Sand zwischen den Fingern..."  
Panisch blickte Sheldon auf ihre Hände, die sich schon tief in den Sand eingegraben hatten.  
„Amy! Was um Himmels Willen tust du denn da? Wer weiß, was sich da alles im Sand verbirgt? Du könntest auf eine Glasscherbe stoßen oder auf ein totes Tier oder..."  
Amy griff nach Sheldons rechter Hand, drehte seine Handfläche nach oben und ließ etwas von dem Sand darauf rieseln. „Probier es mal aus," meinte sie „es fühlt sich toll an."  
„Aber-"  
„Wie willst du jemals einen Fuß ins Wasser bekommen, wenn du noch nicht mal den Sand anfassen willst?"  
Zögerlich streckte Sheldon seine flache Hand nach dem Sand aus. Faszinierend. An der Oberfläche war er ganz weich, fast samtig, trotzdem gab er auf Druck nicht nach, war ganz fest. Nun steckte er vorsichtig seinen Zeigefinger ein paar Zentimeter in den Sand, in der ständigen Befürchtung, auf etwas Komisches zu stoßen. Aber es fühlte sich wirklich gut an. Etwas mutiger griff er nun nach einer kleinen Portion Sand und ließ sie von einer in die andere Hand rieseln. Dann spreizte er die Finger seiner rechten Hand, fuhr damit einmal in den Sand und hob sie langsam hoch. Ein faszinierendes Gefühl.  
„Du hattest Recht." Er strahlte Amy an und blickte für einen Moment in ihre glitzernden Augen, während er sich fragte, warum er sich als Kind eigentlich nie in den Sandkasten getraut hatte.  
Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem neuen Lieblingsspielzeug zu und hielt eine Portion Sand dicht unter seine Augen. Auf einmal schlug sein Herz schneller, er konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen, eine kleine Panikattacke setzte ein.  
„Was hast du denn auf einmal?" Amy beunruhigte der plötzliche Gemütswandel ihres Freundes sehr.  
„Sieh dir dieses Chaos an!," stieß Sheldon hervor. „Quarz, Granit, Basalt, Porphyr – alles durcheinander! Wie können wir jemals Ordnung in die alles verschlingende Entropie bringen?"  
Oh, hätte er doch das vermaledeite Geologiebuch nicht gelesen, er hätte ahnen müssen, dass sich das eines Tages rächen würde!  
„Komm her!" Amy schlang ihre Arme um Sheldon und zog ihn mit sich zu Boden, sodass sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust lag.  
„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass sich auf diese Weise spätestens nach drei Stunden, vorausgesetzt, die Wetterlage ändert sich nicht, mein Profil in deine Haut eingebrannt haben wird, oder?"  
Diese als Warnung gedachte Äußerung Sheldons hatte nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt, denn augenblicklich hielt Amy ihn noch stärker fest. Er atmete immer noch sehr hektisch.  
Beruhigend strich sie über seinen Rücken. „Alles unterliegt der Entropie, Sheldon und wir können nichts dagegen tun. Es ist wie es ist und es ist nicht schlimm. Du brauchst den Sand nicht zu sortieren, niemand muss das tun. Nimm doch mal einen Perspektivwechsel vor. Von weitem betrachtet wirkt der Sand völlig homogen."  
„Ja, aber wenn man ihn sich genauer ansieht, dann sieht man die Wahrheit. Und die ist chaotisch!"  
„Findest du die Details, die den Unterschied machen, denn so viel wichtiger als all die verbindenden Gemeinsamkeiten?"  
„Worauf willst du hinaus? Wird das jetzt wieder so ein Frauengespräch?"  
Amy seufzte. „Genau das ist so ein Paradebeispiel. Die genetische Übereinstimmung zwischen Mann und Frau liegt bei ca. 98,5%. Und trotzdem reiten alle, und du sowieso, immer nur auf den Unterschieden rum, anstatt mal darüber nachzudenken, was wir alles gemeinsam haben. Und das ist wirklich eine Menge."  
„Nun ja, das stimmt, von all den Menschen, die ich kenne, bist du mir am ähnlichsten."  
Amy lächelte und schwieg eine Weile. „Weißt du, man sagt ja immer, „gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern". Aber man sagt auch „Gegensätze ziehen sich an". Was denkst du darüber?"  
„Dass es für alle zwischenmenschlichen Fragen und Probleme irgendwelche Sprichwörter gibt, aber keine, die sich mit der Faszination der Physik befassen."  
„Sheldon, das war ernst gemeint!"  
„Na gut. Also ich denke schon, dass Gemeinsamkeiten wichtig sind, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass auch eine Partnerschaft von zwei charakterlich völlig unterschiedlichen Individuen erfolgreich sein kann, wenn sie denn z.B. gemeinsame Ziele und Interessen haben. Leonard und Penny wären ein Beispiel dafür."  
„Und wie würdest du uns diesbezüglich als Paar sehen?"  
„Ich würde sagen, wir sind uns charakterlich sehr ähnlich und wollen meistens das Gleiche. Wir sind einfach das perfekte Paar. Ich kann mir keine bessere Ehefrau als dich vorstellen."  
Er umarmte Amy fest, soweit ihm das aus dieser Position heraus möglich war, und sah sie dann an.  
„Ehefrau?" fragte Amy erstaunt, einen freud'schen Versprecher vermutend.  
„Nun ja, also Partnerin, Freundin, meine vielleicht irgendwann später mal Ehefrau..." wiegelte Sheldon schnell ab. Er befreite sich aus Amys Umarmung und zog sie dann hoch.  
„Jetzt lass uns erstmal diese Sache mit dem Schwimmen hinter uns bringen!"

Huch, war das kalt! Erschreckt zog Sheldon seinen rechten großen Zeh zurück, den er probehalber ins Wasser gesteckt hatte. Wie konnten Menschen nur freiwillig - HUCH! Die nächste Welle hatte direkt seine beiden Füße umspült und Amys gleich mit. Erschrocken wich Sheldon einen Schritt zurück und zog Amy mit sich, deren Hand er fest umklammert hielt Aber die Wellen verfolgten sie. Schon wieder kam eine und umspülte ihre Füße. Huch… es war schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Sie blieben eine Weile stehen und wagten sich dann ein kleines bisschen weiter ins Wasser hinein. Wenn man sich erstmal dran gewöhnt hatte, ging es. - Aber was war das da, direkt neben seinem Fuß? Ein Krebs?! Sheldon sprang so erschrocken zur Seite, dass das Wasser spritzte.  
„Ihhh, du hast mich total nassgespritzt!" schimpfte Amy und stapfte nun ebenfalls so fest mit dem Fuß auf, dass Sheldon bis zum Oberschenkel nass wurde.  
In Sheldons Augen erschien ein für Amy völlig unbekannter Ausdruck. Er gierte nach Rache! Nach kurzer Überwindung tauchte er seine beiden Hände ins knöcheltiefe Wasser und schaufelte es in Richtung Amy. Kreischend lief sie davon, bis sie mit den Knien im Wasser stand.  
„Warte auf mich, Amy, das ist zu gefährlich alleine!" rief Sheldon ihr nach und stapfte in ihre Richtung. Doch kaum war er bei ihr angekommen, legte er ihr mit einem hämischen Grinsen seine vom Wasser kalten Hände auf die Schultern. Amy sagte kein Wort. Sie ging in die Hocke, sodass ihr Gesicht gefährlich nah an Sheldons Badehose herankam, tauchte dann links und rechts seiner Beine ihre Hände ins Wasser und spritzte es von unten in Sheldons Hosenbeine. HUCH! Das konnte Sheldon nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er gab Amy einen leichten Schubs, sodass sie auf ihrem Hintern landete und nun bis zur Brust im Wasser saß. HUCH! Amy beugte sich nach vorne, legte ihre Hände in Sheldons Kniekehlen und kitzelte ihn dann so plötzlich, dass er vor Überraschung in die Knie ging und lachend und kreischend auf Amy fiel.  
„Somit wären wir beide schon mal nass," bemerkte er trocken und verpasste Amy einen, wie diese fand, nicht ganz unleidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Doch dann stellte Sheldon etwas Kurioses fest. Seine Füße waren, während er seine Hände auf dem Sandboden aufgestützt hatte, an die Wasseroberfläche getrieben.  
„Schau mal, ich kann auf meinen Händen laufen!" rief er begeistert aus, während er sich rückwärts auf den Händen von Amy fortbewegte und sich dann daran machte, Amy mit Hilfe seiner neuen Fortbewegungsart zum umrunden.  
„Und ich kann das hier!" Amy legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Wasser, breitete die Arme und Beine aus und spielte „toter Mann".

Kurz darauf entdeckten die beiden, dass der Auftrieb des Salzwassers auch eine ganz veränderte Erfahrung beim Hüpfen bot, zumindest wenn man sich dabei bis zur Brust ins Wasser wagte und schließlich trauten sie sich sogar, sich bäuchlings in die heranrollenden Wellen zu werfen.  
Zuletzt ging Amy dabei jedoch so ungestüm vor, das ihr im Eifer des Gefechts das Bikinioberteil von den Brüsten auf die Taille rutschte und das genau in dem Moment, als in nur 12 km Entfernung ein Flugzeug über sie hinwegflog. Sheldon musste Amys Blöße natürlich sofort in seinen Armen verstecken, was Amy jedoch nicht sonderlich missfiel, mehr noch, sie hoffte, dass sich hieraus etwas entwickeln könnte, was sie in ihrer nächsten „Unsere Kleine Farm"-Fanfiction verarbeiten könnte, wenngleich sie dafür auch deren Rating auf P18 hätte hochsetzen müssen.  
Doch leider, leider, wäre dies eine Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses und damit höchst gesetzwidrig gewesen und schon allein deshalb hätte sich Sheldon niemals darauf eingelassen. Außerdem hatte er gemerkt, dass Amys Haut schon ganz kalt war.  
„Komm, lass uns erstmal wieder an den Strand gehen" meinte er, während er erst Amys Oberteil wieder hochzog (wer wusste schon, wie viele Flugzeuge da noch kommen würden, von den ganzen lüsternen Seevögeln ganz zu schweigen…) und dann seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns erstmal ein wenig aufwärmen."

Bei ihren Handtüchern angekommen, legte Amy sich sofort bäuchlings in die Sonne, während Sheldon sich zuerst sorgfältig abtrocknete und dann seine Sonnenmilch hervorholte.  
„Willst du dich etwa nicht erneut eincremen?" fragte er mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Unterton. „Durch den Aufenthalt im Wasser wird ein Großteil der zuvor aufgetragenen Sonnenmilch abgewaschen, was ein Nachcremen unabdingbar macht, möchte man sich vor der schädlichen UV-Strahlung der Sonne schützen!"  
„Mach ich später..." murmelte Amy, die durch das Toben im Wasser so ermüdet war, dass sie schon wegdöste.  
Sheldon starrte mit gerunzelten Brauen auf sie herab. Wie konnte sie so unvernünftig sein? Ohne das Nachcremen würde sie einen Sonnenbrand riskieren und der wiederum steigerte die Gefahr für Hautkrebs und das… er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Nie würde er zulassen können, dass Amy etwas Schlimmes zustieß. Er musste sie beschützen! Dafür würde er es mit allen Gefahren dieser Welt aufnehmen. Mit Spinnen und schmutzigem Sand, Krebsen und riesigen Wellen und noch viel, viel mehr.  
Für den Anfang würde es allerdings erst mal reichen, wenn er sie heimlich eincremen würde. Er hatte die Tube schon wieder in der Hand, als ihm auf einmal ein Gedanke kam. Vielleicht war es auch an der Zeit, dass er eine noch ganz andere Angst in Angriff nehmen würde? Er überlegte kurz, dann benetzte seinen Zeigefinger mit Sonnenmilch und machte sich mit einem leisen Lächeln ans Werk.  
Kurze Zeit später legte er sich neben Amy in die Sonne. Er schloss die Augen, hörte das Rauschen der Wellen, das Kreischen der Vögel, spürte den Wind, roch den würzigen Duft des Meeres und auf einmal assoziierte er mit diesen Sinneseindrücken nicht mehr einen der fürchterlichsten, sondern einen der schönsten Tage in seinem Leben.

Sheldon wurde von einem sanften Kuss geweckt. Es wurde langsam dunkel und Amy war dabei, ihre Sachen zu packen.  
„Wir müssen wirklich ziemlich lange geschlafen haben," bemerkte Amy und bekam dann ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Schaust du bitte mal auf meinem Rücken nach, ich habe Angst, dass er doch ein wenig rot geworden ist, auch wenn ich nichts spüre."  
Sheldon sah nach und musste lächeln. „Nein, keine Sorge, einen Sonnenbrand hast du nicht bekommen."

Einige Zeit darauf waren sie in Amys Wohnung angekommen. Sheldon hatte angeboten, heute bei ihr zu übernachten und Amy hatte gemeint, dass der Tag kaum noch schöner werden könnte. Diese Aussage behielt ihre Gültigkeit bis zu demjenigen Zeitpunkt, an dem sie im Badezimmer, seitlich vor dem Spiegel stehend, ihre Kleidung ablegte, um zusammen mit Sheldon duschen zu gehen (natürlich in der Hoffnung, dass nun vielleicht doch noch etwas neues Inspirationsmaterial für ihre Fanfiction entstehen könnte).  
Als Amy ihr Bikinioberteil über den Kopf zog, fiel ihr aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf, dass ihr Rücken nicht mehr die gewohnte Blässe aufwies, sondern etwas Farbe bekommen hatte - jedoch nur an einigen Stellen…  
Sie drehte ihren Rücken noch etwas mehr in Richtung Spiegel und runzelte irritiert die Augenbrauen. Da war ein Muster auf ihrem Rücken... nein, es waren Buchstaben, Sheldons Handschrift! Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um alle Worte lesen zu können, was dank der Spiegelung gar nicht so leicht war, doch schließlich konnte sie die Botschaft entziffern:  
„Mit dir als meiner Ehefrau würde ich alle Ängste überwinden"  
Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte Amy sich auf der Suche nach Sheldon um und fand ihn schließlich mit einem Bein auf dem Fußboden kniend. In der Hand hielt er einen kleinen schwarz-weißen Stein mit fingerbreitem Loch, den er am Strand gefunden hatte und auf seinem Gesicht lag das bezauberndste verlegene Lächeln, das Amy je gesehen hatte.

*Ich habe die Folge bisher nur auf Englisch gesehen und weiß deshalb nicht, wie in der Übersetzung der genaue Wortlaut sein wird.


	6. Die Bindungs-Analogie

**Das hier ist sicherlich die nerdigste (und vielleicht auch albernste) Shamy-Geschichte, die ich bisher geschrieben habe. Aber sie war irgendwie in meinem Kopf und musste raus. Ich liebe einfach Shamy im "Wissenschaftsmodus" und für irgendwas muss sich der Chemie-LK ja auch gelohnt haben. Die Schulzeit ist zwar schon etwas her, aber ich hoffe, dass meine Darstellungen wissenschaftlich richtig sind. Sheldon und Amy wären sonst sicherlich sehr enttäuscht ;-)**

„Einmal für den Herrn..." Der junge Kellner platzierte mit galantem Schwung einen Teller vor Sheldons Nase „und einmal für die Dame. Ich wünsche den Herrschaften guten Appetit!"  
„Danke" verabschiedete Amy den Kellner mit einem kurzen Lächeln und hoffte dabei inständig, dass Sheldon jetzt nicht darauf herumreiten würde, dass dieser ihr den Teller von der falschen Seite aus serviert hatte.

„Das sieht köstlich aus, Sheldon. Meinst du, ich könnte gleich mal ein bisschen was von deinem Teller kosten?"  
Vor einiger Zeit noch hätte Sheldon diese Frage dazu veranlasst, einen Schutzwall aus Speisekarten, Blumenvasen und Pfeffermühlen um seinen Teller herum aufzubauen, damit Amy bloß nicht ihre mit Speichel kontaminierte Gabel in sein Essen stecken könnte, aber er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die inzwischen regelmäßig stattfindenden körperlichen Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihnen beiden sowieso einen regen Speichelaustausch beinhalteten und es deshalb unlogisch wäre, ihr das Naschen von seinem Teller weiterhin zu verbieten.  
„Natürlich. Solange dir bewusst ist, das es ein absolutes Privileg ist, das allein dir zuteil wird! "  
„Das ist es!" Lächelnd spießte Amy ihre Gabel in das Gemüse auf Sheldons Teller und führte sie zum Mund. Nur um gleich daraufhin das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Der Koch muss sehr, sehr einsam sein!"  
Sheldon sah sie fragend an.  
„Es ist keinerlei Salz am Essen."  
Er sah sie immer noch fragend an.  
„Na, verliebte Köche versalzen das Essen, und hier fehlt das Salz komplett. Die logische Schlussfolgerung ist, dass es in seinem Leben keine Liebe gibt."  
Sheldon wackelte zustimmend mit dem Kopf „Der Arme, das muss schlimm für ihn sein! Andererseits, davon ausgehend, dass dann wahrscheinlich auch sein eigener Salzkonsum eingeschränkt ist, gut für sein Herz! Also für das physische, für sein metaphorisches sieht es natürlich weiterhin schlecht aus!"  
Er griff zur Mühle mit grobem Meersalz und würzte sein Essen beherzt nach.  
Amy sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast noch nie dein Essen nachgesalzen, ohne vorher zu probieren." „Nun ja, du hast gesagt, es ist zu fad."  
„Und du vertraust mir blind?"  
„Blind ist in diesem Fall nicht der richtige Begriff, denn es geht ja nicht um die fehlende optische, sondern geschmackliche Erfahrung, ergo hättest du anosmisch sagen müssen. Aber davon abgesehen: natürlich vertraue ich dir in jeder Hinsicht. Wie könnte ich sonst wollen, dass du jede Nacht in meinem Arm schläfst, mit so wenig Sicherheitsabstand zu meinem Herzen?"  
Amy war noch dabei, diese unerwartet romantische Liebeserklärung zu verarbeiten, als ihr Freund ein besonders großes Salzkristall von seinem Teller aufpickte und gedankenverloren in das Licht der Kerzenflamme hielt. „Natriumchlorid... Mit 3 Jahren fragte ich meine Mutter, wieso Zucker in der Pfanne schmilzt und anbrennt, Salz aber nicht, wo beides doch fast gleich aussieht. Sie konnte es mir natürlich nicht erklären und meinte nur, dass Gott wohl kein Bedürfnis nach geschmolzenem Salz hatte, als er die Welt erschuf."  
„Ich habe meiner Mutter dieselbe Frage gestellt!" rief Amy aufgeregt aus. „Allerdings war ich schon 10. Und sie antwortete mir, dass die wahre Frage, die ein Mädchen sich stellen sollte, lautete, wieviel von welchem Gewürz an welches Gericht gehört. Ich habe mir dann die Antwort verkniffen, dass Zucker nicht zu den Gewürzen gezählt wird."  
Sheldon griff nach Amys Hand und drückte sie. „Wenn unsere Kinder uns eines Tages diese Frage stellen werden, dann werden wir ihnen die wissenschaftlich korrekte Antwort geben können."

Sie schwiegen einen kurzen Augenblick, während sie sich lächelnd in die Augen sahen.  
Schließlich räusperte sich Sheldon. „Ich, ähm, ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen, Amy..." er wirkte nervös.  
Amy wurde hellhörig. Das Essen im schicken Restaurant, Sheldons Liebeserklärung, die selbstverständliche Art, mit der er über ihre zukünftigen Kinder sprach… konnte es etwa sein, dass er heute...  
Sheldons Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht, als er sie anblickte und sich dann schließlich zu der alles entscheidenden Frage durchrang:  
„Kennst du den Unterschied zwischen einer Ionenbindung und einer Elektronenpaarbindung?"  
„Ich… äh… WAS?… Ich meine, ja, natürlich kenne ich den Unterschied."  
„Lass es mich dir trotzdem noch einmal erklären!"  
Amy rollte mit den Augen.  
„Dieser Salzkristall ist ein gutes Beispiel für die Ionenbindung, bei der ein negativ geladenes Anion und ein positiv geladenes Kation sich gegenseitig anziehen. Das Kation hat ein starkes Bedürfnis nach Elektronen, denn auf Grund seiner schwachen Elektronegativität hat es seine eigenen Elektronen bereits an andere verschenkt. Das Anion dagegen hat einen Elektronenüberschuss und muss daher immer nur geben. Sie beide führen eine so ungleiche Beziehung, Amy." Sheldon schüttelte kurz traurig den Kopf.  
„Bei der Elektronenpaarbindung dagegen haben sich zwei gleich starke Atome zusammengetan. Sie sind allein schon gut klargekommen, haben aber erkannt, dass eine voll besetzte Außenschale mit 8 Elektronen natürlich noch mal eine Nummer besser ist..."  
„Worauf um alles in der Welt, willst du hinaus, Sheldon?"  
„Wir sind eine Elektronenpaarbindung, Amy, du und ich. Bevor wir uns kannten, waren wir glückliche Singles, starke Atome, keine bedürftigen Ionen. Dann haben wir uns zusammengetan und erkannt, wie gut wir uns ergänzen und dass wir zusammen noch stärker sind. Wir haben eine gemeinsame, vollbesetzte Außenschale, die unser Schutzschild gegen die Welt ist."  
Amy flatterte kurz irritiert mit den Wimpern. „Sheldon, diese Analogie ist irgendwie wirklich romantisch, vor allem, weil du mich als Atom und nicht als Kation betrachtest, und gleichzeitig total bekloppt. Du magst zwar alle deine Elektronen beisammen haben, aber wie sieht es mit den Tassen in deinem Schrank aus?"  
Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, teils wegen Sheldons verrückten Ideen, mit denen er seine Liebe ihr gegenüber ausdrückte, ein wenig aber auch aus Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie sich bezüglich des Heiratsantrags heute wohl falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. „Ich liebe dich trotzdem über alles und bin sehr glücklich, zusammen mit dir ein Molekül in der Edelgaskonfiguration zu bilden!"  
Sheldon atmete tief durch. „Weißt du, was noch über eine Edelgaskonfiguration verfügt? Der elektronenpaargebundene Kohlenstoffkristall. Ich denke, ich hätte da ein ganz hübsches Anschauungsobjekt" Er räusperte sich, stand auf, nestelte an seiner Hosentasche und holte ein schwarzes Samtkästchen hervor. Damit ging er um den Tisch herum zu Amys Platz und kniete sich vor sie hin. Er öffnete das Kästchen und zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner Goldring, den ein Diamantring mit Brillantschliff zierte.  
„Ich würde dich gerne noch etwas anderes fragen, Amy." Seine Stimme klang nun verlegen.  
„Wenn du ja sagst, darfst du nicht nur dieses funkelnde Atomgitter inklusive praktischer Haltevorrichtung aus einem Edelmetall mit der Ordnungszahl 79 für immer als das deinige betrachten, sondern auch mich." Er sah sie mit vielsagend wackelnden Augenbrauen an.  
„Einen brillanten Kopf und einen Brillantring zum gleichen Preis? Was für ein verlockendes Angebot," witzelte Amy und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, um ihre eigene Nervosität zu überspielen. „Dann nenn mir mal deine Bedingungen."  
„Du müsstest mir das Versprechen geben, dich für den den Rest deines Lebens an mich zu binden. Und zwar rechtsgültig! Tust du das?"  
„Nun frag schon endlich richtig!"  
„Heiratest du mich, Amy?"  
„Ja!"

 **So, das war meine vorletzte Geschichte. Die letzte poste ich dann übermorgen und die wird dann noch mal so richtig nerdig-romantisch. Naja, oder wie es im Fandom ausgedrückt wird "adorkable" (hoffe ich zumindest)! Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr!**


	7. Das Kreuzwort-Rätsel

**Anmerkung:**  
 **ich habe gelesen, dass Jim Parsons Kreuzworträtsel liebt (was ich irgendwie sehr süß finde) und könnte mir vorstellen, dass das durchaus auch ein Hobby für Amy und Sheldon wäre.**

Hach, dieser Duft von frischgedruckten Magazinen! Er wurde nur noch übertroffen von dem staubigen, ledrigen, leicht süßlichen Geruch einer Bibliothek voller alter (richtig alter) Bücher und natürlich dem warmen Duft ihres Freundes, wenn er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie fest an sich zog.  
Amy stand am Briefkasten ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Sheldon (sie konnte es manchmal immer noch gar nicht fassen!) und hielt die neueste Ausgabe von „Neuronen" dicht vor ihre Nase. Sie freute sich schon darauf, gleich eine Kanne Tee aufzusetzen (das war jetzt das Neueste, seit sie mit Sheldon zusammenwohnte: Sie bereiteten den Tee seit kurzem auf die altmodische, englische Art zu), sich dann neben Sheldon auf das Sofa zu kuscheln und, während dieser in seinen Comicbüchern schmökerte, ihre liebste Wissenschaftszeitschrift zu lesen. Sie fing immer von hinten an (ein Umstand, der Sheldon mehr als nur ein wenig irritierte und über den er sich regelmäßig echauffierte) und löste als allererstes das Kreuzworträtsel.  
Das hatte sie als Kind immer gerne gemacht, wenn sie bei ihrer Oma zu Besuch war und diese im Lehnstuhl strickte oder am Küchentisch die braunen Stellen aus dem Fallobst schnitt. Oma hatte ihr immer die Begriffe genannt, die sie selbst nicht wusste. Vor einigen Monaten war ihre Oma dann in hohem Alter gestorben und Amy hatte, quasi um die Erinnerung an sie aufrecht zu erhalten, damit angefangen, wieder regelmäßig Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen. Wenn ihr nun ein Begriff fehlte (was aber nicht mehr allzu oft vorkam) war es Sheldon, der ihr mit seinem Wissen aushelfen konnte (was dieser wiederum sehr zu genießen schien, wann kam es schließlich schon mal vor, dass seine Belehrungen auf offene und wissbegierige Ohren stießen?).

Inzwischen war Amy in ihrer Wohnung angelangt und war jetzt dabei, den Wasserkessel zu befüllen. Sheldon, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, ging zu ihr in die Küche, legte von hinten seine Arme um ihre Taille und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange „Wie war dein Tag?" „War ok. Und bei dir? Gab's was Neues bei den Jungs?" „Howard hat eine neue App, die ich mir unbedingt auch mal installieren muss, aber sonst eigentlich nichts, nein. Hast du die Post mitgebracht?" Amy sah nicht, wie Sheldon sich bei dieser Frage nervös auf die Unterlippe biss und mit den Fingern leicht an der Arbeitsplatte herumspielte.  
„Ja, habe ich." Amy wies auf den Stapel Briefe und Zeitschriften, den sie auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hatte.

„So, der Tee ist in ein paar Minuten fertig. Möchtest du auch wieder Milch und Zucker?"  
„Ja, gerne!" Sheldon durchsuchte gerade einen Stapel Comicbücher und versuchte, möglichst unauffällig und beiläufig dreinzuschauen. Dann setzte er sich mit dem Comicheft seiner Wahl auf das Sofa und wartete darauf, dass Amy sich zu ihm gesellte.  
Diese ging zum Stapel mit der Post und griff nach ihrer Zeitschrift. Sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie ein präpariertes Exemplar in der Hand hielt, das Sheldon schon einige Zeit vor ihr aus dem Briefkasten geholt und dann, nach einer gewissen Überarbeitung, wieder zurück gelegt hatte.  
Sie wusste auch nicht, dass Sheldons Herz in diesem Moment wie verrückt klopfte.

Amy setzte sich neben Sheldon auf das Sofa, griff nach einem Stift auf dem Beistelltisch und schlug die letzte Seite des Magazins auf. Da war es, ihr geliebtes Kreuzworträtsel. Für einen kurzen Moment verweilte ihr Blick auf dem dazugehörigen Preisausschreiben „Mitmachen und gewinnen! Schicken Sie uns das richtige Lösungswort zu und gewinnen Sie eine dreiwöchige Traumreise nach..." Aber Amy war sowieso nicht an irgendwelchen Traumreisen interessiert. Der schönste Gewinn war für sie schließlich der Spaß, den sie beim Rätseln selber hatte.  
Sie fing wie immer links oben an. Drei Buchstaben. „Fahrzeug, in dem ich dich zum ersten Mal küsste." Häh? Amy zog verwundert die Stirn kraus. Wer war „ich"? Und wer in der Redaktion von „Neuronen" hatte dieses Kreuzworträtsel hier eingesetzt? Offensichtlich war ihm da ein ziemlicher Fehler unterlaufen. Naja, erstmal die nächste Frage ansehen. „Das sagte ich zu dir am Tag des Balls", 16 Buchstaben. „Wer war mit dabei, als du offiziell meine Freundin wurdest?", 6 Buchstaben, „Was haben wir zusammen mit Decken im Wohnzimmer errichtet", 4 Buchstaben. WAS? Amy verstand gar nichts mehr. Das Kreuzworträtsel… Es stellte ihr Fragen zu den Meilensteinen in ihrer Beziehung zu Sheldon. Aber es war doch in der Zeitschrift, die sie gerade erst aus dem Briefkasten geholt hatte? Wie konnte das sein? Sie sah zu Sheldon hinüber, der sich sein Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen konnte.  
„Sheldon, steckst du dahinter? Wie..."  
„Geheimnis!" verkündete er nur breit grinsend. „Lös doch erst mal die anderen Fragen, ich denke nicht, dass ich dir diesmal etwas vorsagen muss." Er küsste sie flüchtig und stand dann auf, um den Tee aus der Küche zu holen.  
Amy war noch ganz verdattert. Na gut, also, das Fahrzeug war ein ZUG, Sheldon sagte „ICHLIEBEDICHAUCH" (wenn sie daran dachte, wurde ihr immer noch ganz weich ums Herz), STUART war mit im Kino gewesen, aus den Decken bauten sie ein FORT.  
Was gab es noch für Fragen? „Diese Tierart schaffte ich mir in großen Massen an, als wir uns zum ersten Mal zerstritten hatten". KATZE. „Auf diesem Himmelskörper werden wir vielleicht einmal zusammen leben." Hoffentlich nicht, dachte Amy, schrieb dann aber MARS. „Kleidungsstück, dass du bei unserem ersten Koitus trugst." NACHTHEMD.  
Amy sah zu Sheldon hinüber, der sie nun auf seltsame Weise anblickte. Ihre Augen hatten sich bereits mit Tränen gefüllt, so gerührt war sie, dass Sheldon all diesen Momenten ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte die gleiche Bedeutung zumaß wie sie selbst. Und gleichzeitig war sie immer noch verwirrt, wie er das Kreuzworträtsel hatte austauschen können… Hatte er die Seite vielleicht einfach überklebt? Sie nahm das Papier der letzten Seite zwischen die Finger. Hm, könnte sein, dass es dicker war als die anderen… Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Fragen zu.  
„Dieses Körperteil habe ich dir mal versohlt" GESAESS (so würde Sheldon das sicherlich sagen)  
„Was kaufte ich dir, nachdem ich deine wissenschaftliche Leistung nicht gewürdigt hatte?" DIADEM „Womit habe ich dich getröstet, als Penny und Bernadette ohne dich Kleider anschauen waren?" KUSCHELN

Nach einigen weiteren Fragen hatte Amy das Rätsel komplett gelöst.  
„Oh Sheldon, das ist eine der romantischsten Sachen, die du je für mich gemacht hast!" Amy fiel Sheldon um den Hals, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr gesessen und ihr beim Lösen der Fragen zugesehen hatte. „Du musst noch das Lösungswort ausfüllen," sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Stimmt. Amy füllte sonst nie das Lösungswort aus. Sie war ja an dem Gewinnspiel nicht sonderlich interessiert.  
Also, die 1 war hier: „Kleidungsstück, das ich trug, als ich mit Bongos in deine Wohnung kam" PYJ(1)AMA, die 2 befand sich bei der KA(2)TZE, die 3 bei „GE(3)SAESS", die 4 beim NAC(4)HTHEMD, die 5 beim KUSCH(5)ELN. Die 6 war in folgender Frage versteckt: „Hier hatten wir unseren allerersten Kuss" AMYSW(6)OHNUNG, Buchstabe Nr. 7 war im DI(7)ADEM, die 8 in ICHL(8)IEBEDICHAUCH und die 9 in der Frage „Haustier, welches wir uns gemeinsam anschaffen wollten" SCHIL(9)DKRÖTE.  
Das Lösungswort lautete also: JAECHWILL  
„Da ist noch ein Fehler drin," flüsterte Sheldon heiser und zeigte auf das „E".  
GESAESS. War doch richtig? Amy sah fragend zu Sheldon. „Man versohlt doch kein Gesäß, man versohlt einen Hintern," klärte der sie auf. Amy schmunzelte, korrigierte das Wort und anschließend das Lösungswort. JAICHWILL. Sie verstand noch nicht.  
„Erhoffte Antwort auf eine Frage, dich ich dir gleich stellen werde," brachte Sheldon krächzend hervor. Er räusperte sich, atmete tief durch und nahm dann Amys Hand in seine.  
„Amy, ich war - und bin immer noch - stolz auf mein Gehirn und auf die Dinge, in denen es sich von anderen Menschen unterscheidet. Aber inzwischen habe ich erkannt, dass die vielleicht größte und wichtigste Leistung des menschlichen Gehirns und damit auch meines eigenen Gehirns die - zum Glück weit verbreitete - Fähigkeit ist zu lieben. Und diese Erkenntnis habe ich dir zu verdanken und all den kleinen uns großen gemeinsamen Erlebnissen, die ich in diesem Kreuzworträtsel verewigt habe." Er drückte ihre Hand, lächelte sie an und Amy fühlte, wie die Tränen erneut in ihr aufzuwallen begannen.  
„Dank dir weiß ich, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht bekämpfen muss, dass ich sie zulassen darf und trotzdem immer noch ein genialer Wissenschaftler sein kann. Ich muss nicht böse, gemein und kaltherzig sein und die Welt beherrschen wollen, wie es mich die Filme und Comicbücher meiner Kindheit, Jugend und frühen Adoleszenz haben glauben lassen. Ich kann meine außergewöhnliche Intelligenz zur Erforschung der Geheimnisse des Universums nutzen und trotzdem ein liebevoller Ehemann sein." Er stockte kurz, fand dann aber den Mut weiter zu reden: „Denn das möchte ich sein Amy, dein Ehemann. Und ich möchte darauf nicht mehr lange warten. Deswegen stelle ich dir nun endlich die Frage, deren erhoffte Antwort du bereits schon kennst: Amy Farrah Fowler, willst du mich heiraten?"

Amy konnte nicht antworten, nur nicken, und warf sich schluchzend vor Freude um Sheldons Hals. Er hielt sie fest umschlungen und fühlte nun selbst, wie ihm die Tränen die Wangen herabliefen.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf, Penny und Leonard standen im Türrahmen und starrten die beiden schockiert an. „Sheldon, was ist passiert, Kumpel?" rief Leonard erschrocken aus, bevor er erleichtert feststellte, dass Sheldon nun lächelte und Amy zärtlich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. Pennys Blick war auf das Kreuzworträtsel gefallen, das in einiger Entfernung auf dem Couchtisch lag. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sieht so aus, als hätten die beiden schon wieder Kreuzworträtsel gelöst. Dass so ein lahmes Hobby echt zu Heulen ist, hab ich ja schon immer gesagt. Aber dass es jetzt schon Freudentränen auslöst, das müsst ihr uns vielleicht noch mal etwas genauer erklären!"

 **Liebe Leser, das war's für's Erste. Ich hoffe natürlich, meine kleinen Geschichten haben euch gefallen. Welches Szenario fandet ihr am besten? Oder gab es vielleicht eins, was ihr gar nicht mochtet? Hatte ihr selbst ein „Wunschszenario" für den Heiratsantrag? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen!**


End file.
